battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers
Xiao Yan Xiao Yan married Xun Er and Medusa. He also ends up having a daughter with Medusa and a son with Xun Er. All the essence flames in the continent are just copies of the original essence flame which is ranked 1st, The Flame Emperor. Xun Er is from one of the 8 Ancient Tribes and is from a pure bloodline. She possesses the purest blood of the clan. There are 7 great clans that each possess a key that when combined with the other keys will allow you to unlock the last God's chamber which contains the "missing elements" to turn a Dou Saint into a Dou God. In total there were originally 8 great clans with the Xiao Clan being the 8th. About the 6th rank pill he ate, he will be "refined" when he was traped with the Falling Heart Flame, in this two years (perhaps...about 2 years), he will be burned all over, but with the ability of the pill he ate and all the ingrediens he has on his red ring, he actually "reborned" with a body filled of ingrediens. His body was too strong, and the Falling Heart Flame must stay away from him. And, of course he raped (i mean he absorbed) the Falling Heart Flame. But after absorbed the Falling Heart Flame, he have lost self-control, and raped Medusa. At the EoS, he will obtain 6 essence flames: Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame, Falling Heart Flame, Three Thousand Star Fire Flame, Chilling Bone Flame, Sea Heart Flame and Purifying Lotus Demon Flame. Yao Lao After recovering his body, his dou qi rank increased to that of a Half-Saint, afterwards, he then gave his essence flame to Xiao Yan, stating that he will need it more. Yao Lao used to be a clan member of Yao clan, one of the Eight ancient clan that has Emperor blood flowing in their veins. Throughout the story it was quite obvious that Yao Lao had lived for more than 100 years. When he was still alive, he was very famous throughout the dou continent due to his Receptairier skills. At the end of the story, Yao Lao became a one star Dou Saint. Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) Xiao Xiao is the daughter of Xiao Yan and Medusa, she was a Dou Zong at birth, she was even better than her father at levelling up. When Xiao Yan became Dou Di, her Xiao Clan's Dou Di Blood activated and make her become a 6 stars Dou Saint. In the Light-Novel, "when Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) was born, a cute little snake always around her", with this, Xiao Cai (the cute little snake) will become a pet of Xiao Xiao (just kidding). But, because Xiao Xiao has a link with this snake, she was a Dou Zong at birth, she obtained the power of the snake, and the snake needed Xiao Xiao as it's body (or something like that...) At the EoS, she is a Dou Saint 8 stars. Xiao Lin (Gu Lin) Xiao Lin is the son of Xiao Yan and Xun Er, and he only appeared at the EoS. He posseses the Xiao Clan's Dou Di Blood and the Gu Clan's Dou Di Blood. And he levelling up fast, like his big-sis Xiao Xiao. Xun Er (Gu Xun Er) Is the daughter of the chief of the Ancient Clan. She is the first clan member in a thousand years to have the perfect quality Dou Di blood in her, causing her have more authority in the clan. In some cases perhaps even more than her father. She has been secretly spying on Xiao Yan throughout his journey, although this is not show much in the manhua. She possesses the 4th Esscene Flame, the Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame. Due to having Dou Di blood in her veins, she can increase her level quite fast for before saint level. Xun Er is about 28-30 at the EoS. she married Xiao Yan after the final battle. She could be a 7-8 stars Dou Saint Ancient Clans. There are 7 great clans from the far distant past that still have the Dou Di blood flowing in most, if not all, of their members. Dou Di blood is a magnificent blood that can increase the speed of promoting before Saint level. That is why in these clans they have numerous people who are Dou Wang, Huang, Zong. Dou Saints however are only about 1-10 people depending on the clan. Xiao Clan used to be the eight clan. This clan was one of the 3 most powerful in the continent until a certain event drained them of their Dou Di blood. Xiao Xuan One of the greatest ancestors of the Xiao Clan. He existed 1000 years ago and would have still be alived if not for Soul clan, the creator of Spirit Hall ambushed him making the entire clan go down to what is known today. When he was alive, he was at the peaked of the continent a 9stars peaked Dou Saint- one step a way from Dou DI, only 4 others could be compareable to him at the time. One of them was the leader of the ambush. Xiao Chen Xiao Chen was Xiao Xuan juniors and one of the most feared member of the old Xiao Clan. When Xiao Clan was destroyed, Xiao Chen was being trapped in the illusion of Purifying Lotus Demon Flame so he survived -partly -to the Xiao Yan 's time. His dou rank is 5 stars Dou Sheng when he meet Xiao Yan, around 4stars 1000 years ago but if he wasn't captured by Purifying Lotus and countinue normal training then he could be 6 stars, perhap even 7. Yun Yun She became Dou Venerate 9 stars perhap even half-saint as the end, also the leader of a very powerful group call Flower.Sect She has a more complicated relationship with Xiao Yan than in the manhua show as she almost got rape by him.(she put love potion in their food accidentally): http://www.wuxiaworld.com/btth-index/btth-chapter-136/ Feng Zun Zhe - Gu Ling (Feng Yan - in the Light Novel) Feng Yan (Yan called him as Feng Lao) was a best friend of Yao Lao, he and Yao Lao was created Star hall together (Yao Lao was the Hall Leader). After Yao Lao 's death, Gu Ling many times went to Han Feng to ask the reason but to no avail, Han Feng then go to the north west region of the continent to hide. He had had a few encounters with spirit hall as he think they are the main suspect. One Tower, One Temple, Two Sects, Three Valleys, Four Halls These are the most wellknown or unfamous in some cases leading forces (at least on the surface) of the Dou Qi continent One Tower refers to Pill Tower, a heaven in the heart of every receptarier except for Yao Clan's receptarier. They have at least 4 9th level receptairier there, 2 Dou Saint level Dou Qi(one is 1 stars while the other is 6 stars) One Temple refers to Spirit Hall or Soul Temple, Spirit Hall is created by Soul Clan with the sole purpose of hunting souls for them to eat, to mend Hun Tian Di wound in the battle against Xiao Xuan and also to make Ethereal Swallowing Flame soul 's level go up to Di level. The overall strength of Spirit hall are countless Dou Zong level fighters, about 50 Dou Zon level-give or take 5 or 6-, 2 half saint level and 1 5 stars dou saint level. Plus some backup from Soul Clan in case of extreme emergency. The temples of Spirit Halls are well hidden across the continent center, each of them has at least 1 Dou Zon guarding. Two Sects refer to Flower Sect and Heavenly Alliance Sect, each have the strongest level fighter at the level of Half Saint. Three Valley refer to Immolation Valley(seriously what kind of translation is this?) , Frozen Valley and Negative Valley. These three valley is about the same level with the Two sects with Immolation being the strongest seeing as there is pretty much no mention of Negative Valley. Foul Halls refer to the fourth well known forces :Tempest Hall, Sword Hall, Star Hall, and another one. Each of these Halls has the strongest member is a Dou Zon but Star Hall has 2 Dou Zon instead of one thanks to Yao Lao as Yao Lao created Star Hall. Story '''(Taken from Comments) '''Major events After his arrival at Jia Nan Academy, he dominates both the Outer Court and the Inner Court. The Inner Court is where another essence flame is located that they use to increase the promotion of deserving students. Eventually the flame goes out of control and Xiao Yan ends up subduing it and absorbing the flame, giving him his second essence flame. He later defends Jia Nan Academy from the attacks of the Black Horn Domain, earning him the gratitude of some of the teachers and allegiance of some students. These students later follow him to the Jia Ma Empire to seek vengeance for the persecution of the Xiao Family remnants. They arrive in time to protect the Miteer Family who was under attack by the Yun Lan Sect. After Yun Yun refused to fight Xiao Yan she was placed in confinement by her master, Yun Shan. He decided to have her marry the Pill King but later Xiao Yan and his forces disrupted the wedding defeated the Yun Lan Sect. To ease the fear of the Imperial Family that Xiao Yan would later become another "Yun Shan" an alliance was established that would serve as a governing/coordinating council for the kingdom and the Northwest region. Later while Xiao Yan is in retreat, the Jia Ma Empire is attacked by forces led by Xiao Yi Xian who had taken over neighboring kingdoms, seeking a cure for her poisonous body. They later cease hostilities and find a cure for her. Xiao Yan tries to get one of the ingredients from an auction in the Black Horn Territory, where after the auction they try to fight over it. Xiao Yan eventually gets the holy tears. In this story arc, he gets a lot of duo skills, equipment & treasure from the auction (dou skills and a Phoenix mummy, where he gets its wings); and a treasure hunt from a store house of a defeated opponent (a. a Fighting Puppet and more dou skills). He uses these items later in the story. He later travels through a space tunnel to the plains in order to obtain another essence flame but ends up getting separated from his group. He then gets involved with several powerful groups while there. There are more events that occur afterwards: such as fighting Tempest Hall, helping Immolation Valley refine a 7th Rank Pill, becoming the champion of The Pill Tower and receiving the right to possess the Three Thousand Fire Flame, attacking a midle-class Tmple of Spirit Hall in order to save his master, going to Ancient clan to see Xun Er and receiving his inheritance and fighting the Soul Clan (Spirit Hall) in an all out war. At the End of the Story(EoS) At the end of the story there is a big battle between Dou Di Xiao Yan and Hun Tiandi (soul clan patriarch) which is won by Xiao Yan who then seals Hun Tiandi's soul in the essence flame to be refined/destroyed. The Tianfu Alliance remains as the dominant force in central plains and new forces/sects spring up from the destruction. The Xiao Family is now thriving again now that they have Dou Di blood activated. Xiao Yan, Xun Er and Medusa retire from the scene, live in Wutian City with their children Xao Xiao and Xiao Lin. Xiao Yan then invites Ya Fei, Xiao Yi Xian, Yun Yun to live with him in Wutian City. There is no mention of Qing Ling. Xiao Yan ,his wifes and daughter went to Geat Thousand worlds which is an '''UNFINISHED STORY '''AND THEIR ONLY MENTIONED HIM IN 2 CHAPTERS. Reveal informations on other series In the Wu Dong Qian Kun(the 2nd story of Tian Can Tu Dou)'s EoS, Lin Dong and Lin Dong's wive and sister happened to see Xiao Yan and Xiao Yan's wives, Lin Dong and Xiao Yan waved hand with each other and enter the entrance of the Great Thousand Worlds, and then continue their own light. In The Great Ruler, Xiao Yan has been called as the Flame Emperor(Flame Di), and Yan had became a Tian Zhi Zun (a great tittle of the strongest). And Mu Chen (the MC of The Great Ruler) accidentaly met with both Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) and Lin Dong's daughter, and they become friends (the girls didn't know each other, because Mu Chen met them in two different period of time). Tuó shě gǔ dì Tuó shě gǔ dì (陀舍古帝) is the last Dou Di known, he was also the No.1 Essence flame. Different from other Essence flames, it need 1000 of years to form, another 10000 years to have a mind, 100 000 000 more years of natural training that in turn making it became mutated. Normal Essence Flames don't leave wherever the place they are born but this one does. One day, it luckily pick up Terminal Blaze and learned it, therefore begin it's journey of hunting Essence flame one by one until one day it became Dou Di, in the 陀舍古帝 cave there are 20 Essence Flame from number 4 to 23 . His chamber is in the deep underground of Jia Nan Academy, should be at least 10000 meters deep. 1.陀舍古帝 - Steep Hut Ancient Emperor Flame Appearance: This flame was Tuó shě gǔ dì himself. He was the King of the Essence Flames. he was a middle-age man, and he has the hair with 20 colors as the other 20 essence flames. Location: User: He wasn't have any master, he was the King, and accidentally, he used to train Terminal Blaze that Xiao Yan trained when Yan become Dou Zhe the 2nd time. Ability: He was living for millions of years to awake and have his Spirit Flame. After awaken, he found the Terminal Blaze and after that, he was wandering and eating the other flames one by one, from the 23th to the 4th, and trapped the 2nd and 3rd essence flame in his cave until the Di Basic-stage pill (human-form) helped them to escape the cave. And, he was the strangest Dou Di in the continent, because he was a flame, he didn't have any descendant with the Dou Di Blood like other ancient clans. Ranking diffrent (I add this since it seem most people think the stars diffrent is the same) In Dou Zhe, the Dou qi of a human exist in the form of gas, when the gases can be condensed into liquid form, the trainer become Dou Shi. It took a lot of gas to be condensed. When there is about 15 drop or more of that liquid, it start to solidified in to a dou qi sphere. When the trainer became Dou Great Master, all the dou qi is unified in to one sphere, also that's why only when they reach Dou Great master they can start making dou qi armor. The total dou qi neede to go from dou Great Master to Dou Ling is equal to all the dou qi that a Dou Da Shi get from star 1 to star 9. Then the sphere in their inner body grow up 9 spikes, each spike represent 1 star. When leveled up 1 star, one spike would go back to the sphere. When all the spikes go down, a dou ling would have the chance to become dou Wang. Around 2-3 stars of Dou Huang=6 Dou Da Shi stars (when Xiao Yan use '''Heavenly Fire Three Mysterious Change '''first change in Dou Huang it gave him that total of boost but when he use the same technique at Dou Da Shi it let him get to Dou Ling level). Dou Qi of 3 stars of Dou Zong =Dou Qi of (6 stars Dou Ling + 9 stars Dou Wang) 5 Stars Dou Zong=2 stars Dou Venerate=2/3 of 1 star in Dou Sheng The time it took to get up 1 star in Dou Zong normally took years. Xiao Yan however got a lot of boost. Power Upgraded: from Dou Shi, they have a small energy shield for absorbing and defending but not as much good as the armor from Dou Da Shi and up they can start having armor from Dou Wang and up: can sprout wings from Dou Qi from Dou Zong: start to manipulate space to protect stuff or covered a large area to hide some thing and walk on air Dou Venerate:create space tunnels, space tunnel can greatly reduced time to travel from one place to another Dou Saint: Can create all entire realm( Country sized as least) and freezed time in a small distance. Dou Di:Open tunnel to other Dimension, slow or speed time a lot(created a realm where time flow 3 times faster) High ranked pill certain requirements and diffrent These are the things that would happen when making certain level pills: 5th ranked: a strong smell of herb apear, 5th level of Mortal soul 6th ranked: a blast of enrgy would be realeased, nature act abnormal 7th ranked: Lighting is form, the greater density, the better the Pill 8th ranked: Multi colors lighting is formed, there is nines color in total, with a pill that could form a nine colored lighting being the highest 8th ranked pill. A zap form this lighting could heavily injured a Dou Zong. Require Spirit level soul power in order to gain the spirit ki (similar to reiatsu) and put it into the pill. 9th ranked:Black lighting appeat , one Zap from this lighting could easily killed a Dou Zon 6 stars, soul power must be Tian level. Di ranked: Di level soul, the "missing elements" and of course, the method, a very rare and strange phenomenon will appear.